


The Moon is a Strange Mistress

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Get Together, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, Redemption, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a house where a her boyfriend is jealous of her mercy to an old enemy, Luna has to be as clever as only she can to sort it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon is a Strange Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



'I don't want him to touch you! And that's that!'

Luna had rarely heard Harry that angry. He had a temper, yes, but it seemed he never fired that up around her. Except for right now. But that wasn't really about her either, even if it was her presence he was yelling in, so she supposed it didn't count. It was about Draco and he had always had this special ability to make Harry blow a fuse.

'Harry... he isn't required to touch me,' she soothed. Not that it seemed to matter; Harry was still pacing up and down in front of the fireplace, wearing the rug thin. Luna sat in her favourite chair, legs crossed and watched him like Muggles watch tennis.

'I don't care! How could you do this?!? After what he did to you?!!'

She had anticipated that argument. It made sense. Harry cared for her, he even said he loved her and Luna believed Harry, who always seemed to feel everything all the way - from deep inside to outside his skin - instead of just in his heart.

'He didn't do anything,' Luna said quietly. 'He didn't like it. You weren't there, Harry, you only saw him a few times. I saw him often. He came down. Talked to us. He was so scared and alone.'

She stood up and went to him; he looked doubtful now, much more child-like than when anger was burning him inside. In those instances he looked like a cross between a man and a fire-storm.

'You told me about him and Myrtle, remember?' she continued, taking his hands in her own. She could see his doubt much clearer now, soft like velvet behind his eyes. 'It's just like that. I suppose I stood in for Myrtle a few times, then. Until you freed us. You and Dobby.' She reached up and pushed a few black strands of hair out of his eyes. He'd see more that way. He nodded slowly. He was listening. 'I wont let them hurt him because he was forced to get a Mark and forced to do things he didn't want to and didn't like. If this is what it takes, then so be it.'

'But...' The last bits of resistance were still there. He wouldn't be Harry if they weren't. And if he weren't Harry then she wouldn't love him. 'But it's a bond, Luna. It's pretty permanent. What are we- you. What are you supposed to do with him?'

'We, Harry.' This time she kissed him. 'We're supposed to take care of him. He has been stripped of his legal status and is to be considered as not of age. We are going to take care of him. He's bound to me, yes, but I live with you. You are part of this too. And it's for a year, Harry, not forever.'

Most people would have wanted her to say "please" or to make promises. Not Harry. He had said his part and told her of his reservations and now he was giving in.

'Okay. But if he causes any trouble or harm you in any way...'

She nodded solemnly. 'Well, we can't have that.' He didn't ask what they'd do in case of trouble and she didn't see any need to bring it up.

* * *

The sky was deceptively blue when Luna brought Draco home. Not to her, she felt that skies were honest things, but seeing Harry look like a dark cloud make her feel that perhaps, for once, the sky was being a bit inappropriate. Of course, Draco looked equally grim, but that was to be expected. He had been bound to her against his will in her capacity as representative for those he'd hurt with his war-crimes. He couldn't be expected to be happy. Though she had a feeling that somewhere inside he was also mad because he was grateful to be with her and not in Azkaban.

She opened the door and the homey smell of the place hit her more than it usually did. Seeing Draco again had one unexpected effect: she was suddenly a lot more aware that she didn't live in a dungeon right now. That there was sunlight across the yellow walls of the entrance to the flat and that it always smelled faintly of spices from the kitchen – even when Harry wasn't cooking.

'Why don't you put your bag in your room, Draco?' she suggested and pointed to the right door. 'And meet us in the living room.' The last part wasn't a question so she didn't bother pretending it was. She needed to do something to stop the invisible war over her head, caused by the fact that Harry was sending angry looks and Draco was returning them.

Draco didn't say anything, but he shouldered his bag and in a few moments the door closed behind him in what had until then been their guest bedroom.

Luna didn't wait for him to come back, as opposed to Harry who seemed to be trying to stare down the door. She grabbed Harry's hand and took him to the small living room and placed him on the sofa. He didn't protest.

'I made the tea,' he said, nodding to the table. She took that as a good sign. If he'd made tea for the three of them it was at least a small sign that he was accepting the decision if not exactly the consequence. Yet.

'Thank you.' She leaned against him and kissed his cheek. By the way he tightened his arm around her shoulders she could tell he was still feeling protective of her and unsettled by having Draco in the house.

So when Draco chose that moment to appear in the doorway Luna felt it was a comment to her thoughts.

'Hello,' she said. 'Come in. Harry made us tea.'

The glare wasn't gone. Draco's eyes were cold as ice and a quick glance at Harry told Luna that his were no warmer. They were fixed on each other again and once more the room filled with that tension she wanted to cut. It was a desperate feeling.

'So Potter can be useful,' Draco drawled as he slid into a seat. Luna hid a sigh – silly boy, trying to hide the nerves with that drawl.

'More than you, Malfoy,' Harry said. His voice was so quiet Luna felt a shiver. So that was why Draco did that. It fooled Harry. That explained a lot.

There was a huff from the other side of the table and Luna realised that Harry's way of boosting his confidence also had an effect on Draco. She'd never really observed them together before. Not like this. Face to face. It was fascinating.

'Shall we see if you're a good little cook, then?' Draco's voice was mocking Harry even as he reached for a slice of cake. Luna couldn't see how that could be a mockery, but Harry seemed to understand because his eyes were warming up into that state of fire and lightning that happened when his buttons were pushed. She didn't think she'd seen anyone else manage it so fast.

'I am.' Harry's voice was still calm, despite the eyes, and Luna registered that this surprised Draco. Or perhaps the statement did. 'Unlike you, I wasn't pampered as I grew up. And you wont be here either.'

'Your lady-friend there is supposed to take care of me, not use me for slave-labour.'

'She's not mine. She's her own.' Harry was getting warmer and more sure of himself, Luna could tell. She wasn't worried about him any longer so she watched Draco closely. 'She shares her life with me and I love her for that. Amongst other things.' Harry looked at her with such pride that Luna had to smile. When she looked at Draco again, she caught it. The Reason. And her smiled turned inwards.

'Harry is right,' she said. 'You have to help us out, Draco. We both do what needs doing around the house and you'll have to do your share too.'

That was when the Solution occurred to her. Because both men fell quiet when she spoke. One out of love, the other out of magic. A bond that none of them could fight, forcing him to respect her too, even if it was grudgingly. But power such as the one to tell you to stay or go, be free or captive, give or take, such a power generates respect, especially in those who desire power themselves.

* * *

When you conspire against someone, it takes careful planning. Especially when one of those you conspire against is your lover who knows you better than most. And when the other is a suspicious Slytherin, it doesn't make it any easier. So Luna was taking her time, despite the growing unrest in the household. At first she'd hoped that perhaps her Solution might not be necessary but she'd pursued it for fun anyway. Now it had turned out it was very necessary indeed!

Each day it was getting worse, now, to the point where even the walls seemed darker and the ceiling lower just because they all lived here. Draco was making every little thing difficult even the things he actually enjoyed. Harry was rising to every single tiny piece of bait and nothing Luna explained to either about the other seemed to stick in their heads.

Their friends seemed to think it was insane to do this, especially when Draco (whom they all called Malfoy, but Luna always felt that a given name felt better to say) had always made fun of her and hated Harry. She did know that Draco used to think her batty and incapable. He didn't any longer, though, even if he pretended to. Not after she had stepped up on his behalf when no-one else did. He didn't hate Harry either, but both men thought he did – and both thought the hatred was mutual.

As she sat at her work-table, double-checking the potions she'd made, Luna could hear the shouts from the kitchen, signalling the start of another row. So far they hadn't physically hurt each other, but there were hurtful words in every argument and it had come to a few pushes and shoves. It sounded like they were arguing over doing dishes. Silly. They could do it by magic and yet argued about who should cast the spell. She shook her head. This would have to work. Hopefully tonight. She had bought the cakes to go with it.

* * *

After dinner Luna managed to get everyone to at least try to be friendly for a few moments under the guise of working out a proper plan for who did what around the house. It made sense to do such a plan after a week of arguments, mostly fuelled by discussions about chores. Luna knew that the arguments were no more about chores than was their reason to sit down together, but as long as she knew, it didn't matter if the men did.

She'd fixed tea this time or it wouldn't have worked, of course. A piece of cake for each of them and a large mug of tea, placed carefully where everyone usually sat. She took her seat quickly before anyone could suddenly decide to sit in the wrong place and ruin it all – that always happened on Muggle television and she'd always thought that a bit stupid. Surely if you were clever enough to poison someone you were also clever enough to make sure you didn't get the poison. Of course, it helped that she wasn't going to poison anyone at all.

It all happened according to plan. Before long, Luna had a list that looked like it could work.

'So, Harry cooks except for Tuesdays when I do it and Saturday when Draco does it,' she said, reading the list. 'Dishes is Harry on Draco's cooking day and Draco on mine, the other days I do them. House cleaning is communal on Sundays. Can you do that, Draco? Harry?'

'Yes, I can do Ha-that,' Draco said. He'd started out sounding bored and then flustered all of a sudden. Luna took the hint. And pretended not to notice.

'Good. Harry?'

'Yes, it's all very... nice...' He was looking at Draco now in a way she'd never seen him look before. Not at Draco, at least. It was working. On both of them. Time to move.

'I'm glad. I'll just nip down to the shop and get some milk.'

Both men nodded, looking at each other and not at her. She could probably have said anything with the same result. Good. She slipped out and opened the front door, then closed it again, but didn't leave. Instead she tip-toed back and pressed against the wall outside the living room. Quick, lest she miss something, she pulled a mirror out of her pocket and held it out so she could see the room.

Everything was surprisingly quiet. Neither man had moved, they sat there, staring at each other, but there wasn't any of the usual tension in the room. Not that there wasn't any tension, there was loads of that, charged like before a thunderstorm, but it wasn't anger and hate that caused it. It was Luna's plan. A few drops of Lust-potion in the tea, an Anti-inhibitor in the cake and a careful dash of Love-potion in the milk. No premature mixing of them or the results might have been disastrous. But once ingested it was okay to let them mix. All there was left to do was wait...

It only took a few minutes. The slips earlier had been the first sign. Luna wasn't all that surprised when Harry was the first to move. Even though it was only to stand.

'Something's wrong,' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes under the glasses.

Draco nodded. For once they agreed on something. Luna ought to be pleased, but this wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for. What if Harry fought the potion too much? She had a feeling he just might succeed and that would be disastrous to her plan.

'It's... I can't think straight.' It was still Harry mumbling and she could see him wobbling a bit on his feet in the mirror. How odd? Unexpected side-effect? Luna almost leaned too far forward to get a better look. Then Draco jumped up and steadied Harry and both men gasped. Apparently that bit of touch was enough to have an effect. This was really interesting to watch!

'Potter... perhaps I shouldn't...' Draco started to take a step backwards, but Luna knew it was too late for him to back out – and she knew that he didn't want to either.

'Shut up, Malfoy.' Harry seemed to think that saying it wasn't enough – perhaps because he wasn't at all as abrasive as he usually was with Draco – and made sure Draco didn't say anything else by kissing him. The kiss was a lot more forceful than Luna had imagined it would be. She must have hit the right nerve with those potions. Far more buried there than she'd thought.

Draco's response was no more subdued: he yanked Harry closer by his robes and kissed back, crushing their lips together. One step backwards and they toppled onto the sofa and Luna swore under her breath. She couldn't see properly from here if they stayed there!

The moans from the sofa told her there was no hope they'd move. The most would be if they rolled onto the floor and that would hide them even more from view, so there was nothing for it: she had to move.

Crawling across the floor she could hear moans getting louder and fabric being shifted.

'Fuck. Potter, don't bite so hard!' Draco was growling and there was something in his voice that gave Luna a very pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that was increased when Harry's husky voice answered.

'Shut up. You like it.'

Luna got into hiding behind the large armchair and peeked out. The sight was amazing. Draco was pinned down with Harry over him, clawing at Harry's back and tearing at his robe. As Luna watched in fascination, the fabric split and Draco attacked Harry's bared chest with his mouth. She could make out bite-marks on Draco's neck and a scratch across Harry's face and Draco's robes were bundled around his hips, which were meeting Harry's in hard, fast grinds.

'Yes. I like it,' Draco ground out between gritted teeth and Harry's nipple. 'Do it again.'

Harry did and Draco cried out, tearing Harry's clothes again. Enough to make Harry sit up and just toss the torn robe off and out of his way. Had he looked up, he would have seen Luna, looked straight at her, in fact, but all he saw was Draco under him. Luna was sorry he hadn't looked up. She couldn't just sit here and watch. Not with Harry so dishevelled and forceful at once and Draco looking like no Malfoy ever had, ruffled and on his back and wanting.

Resolutely, Luna stood. 'Go to bed,' she said and both men looked up, a surprised gasp coming from one of them (she didn't catch whom).

'Luna? But...' Harry flushed, clearly realising that he was in what would could be considered a very compromising situation for a man in a steady relationship.

'You heard me. There isn't room for me on the sofa as well,' she said, hands on her hips. 'I'm not mad, Harry. But you do need to move or I'll feel left out.'

The two men, rigid in their embrace of tangled limbs, looked at each other, then at her. And laughed. Before Luna could say more Harry got up and caught her in his arms and kissed her. 'We can't have that,' he murmured and she felt the warmth of his body enhanced when Draco came closer and stood at Harry's side, his arm casually around Luna's shoulders.

'Your girlfriend is weird, Potter, but she has some qualities...' Luna smiled at him; he had obviously figured out what was going on and she was fairly sure he approved.

They didn't quite make it to bed after that.

* * *

'Wake up, Luna.' Harry voice was soft in her ear as was his kiss on her cheek. She turned over and opened her eyes, careful in the bright morning light. Harry was smiling at her and she kissed his smile.

'Mmf. Do you have to always wake us this early?' Draco grumbled behind Harry and pulled the duvet over his head.

'It's not early, you spoiled brat,' Harry replied, turning his head to extend the smile to Draco. The words had stuck but the tone between them had changed radically. What a difference a few weeks of sharing a bed makes... 'It's Saturday and it's almost ten. It's your turn to make breakfast, by the way.'

'Is not. It's Luna's.'

'Is too.' Harry turned away from Luna with a wink to her and kissed Draco quiet. The kiss lingered and Luna slipped up behind him and put her arm around him, between the two men and felt two matching erections vying for attention. Two matching moans told her they approved when she wrapped her hand around them.

Luna loved touching them like this and it was one way of relieving Harry of making a choice as to who he should focus on first. If only Draco would focus a bit more on her it would have been easier, but potion or not, he was really mostly interested in Harry. Luna didn't regret that, though, Harry would never leave her out of anything, he'd made that clear from the moment they found themselves in a sated pile on the living room floor: Luna was his, despite his words about not owning anyone. And he wasn't giving anything up for Draco's sake, even if it had been amazing sex.

Draco hadn't tried to argue. Instead he'd decided that if he wanted Harry – and he clearly did – he would have to want Luna as well. In a completely non-threatening way or Harry would skin him alive. So from having two men arguing over her head all the time, she now had one possessive man learning to juggle having two people to be possessive about and another learning to care for the two most unlikely people ever and fitting himself into something that was already established and where he wasn't the center. At least not at first. But Luna found she enjoyed watching the way the two of them were around each other and she had always liked to observe people. Draco liked to be observed. It wasn't a bad match at all.

'Who do you want, then?' Draco murmured, breaking the silence and looking at Luna over Harry's shoulder. She grinned at him: it was becoming a ritual.

Predictably, Harry groaned. 'Both of you, of course.'

'Who first, then?' Luna whispered, supressing a giggle as Draco made faces at her, mocking Harry's problem with deciding.

'You.' He broke their contact by sitting up and rolling on top of her. 'Help me out, Draco.' He kissed her while Draco sat up as well and as Harry began kissing down her stomach, Draco's lips found one of her nipples and she was lost to anything but that. Touches and lips and licks and Harry's tongue circling her clit and his fingers in her cunt.

Luna buried one hand in Harry's hair and one in Draco's pulling both just that bit in the right direction. She was wiggling and Harry held her with strong hands on her hips and sucked on her clit till she came and pulled so hard on Draco's hair that he cried out with her.

Harry didn't stop at that, not even though she knew she'd yanked his hair just as hard. His fingers were back inside her now, pressing at just the right spot and his tongue was flicking over her clit in fast, gentle licks that had her shivering and moaning.

'Oh... oh, too much... Harry...'

It wasn't Harry who reacted. Draco moved back and gave her the relief she needed and with being able to focus on what Harry was doing it felt even better. Luna looked down and saw Draco move to wiggle under Harry and take his cock in his mouth. Luna heard the moans from both of them and then she was coming again and all she heard was the buzzing in her own ears.

When she came to, Draco had gotten Harry onto his back and was sucking his cock with an enthusiasm Luna could only applaud. Inspired by his earlier actions, she wiggled closer and sucked on Harry's nipple.

'Oh, Luna... ' He reached for her and pulled her into a deep kiss. When she broke away he was smiling up at her. 'Let's end it as we started,' he whispered to her and this time it was Draco who was all but forced to come up for a kiss.

Luna had a good idea what Harry had in mind. She kissed Draco too and let Harry roll him over until they were pressed together again as they had been when this began, only this time Luna was behind Draco. She reached over them again and put her hand around their cocks, stroking slowly. Harry, enjoying having his hands free, reached over Draco to stroke Luna's side and sank his teeth into Draco's neck again. Draco's hand found Harry's arse and squeezed, holding on and pressing them even together as the men found a rhythm of thrusting into Luna's hand.

Soon, there was another hand there as well and Luna had no idea who it belonged to. She leaned on one elbow to get a better look at the two men, now snogging as they worked their way closer and closer to a climax, part sex and part race where it was all about being last and not first, proving something to each other, even now. It was beautiful. There was a lot to be said for friendly competition.

Harry got there first with Draco less than a minute behind and as they lay there, panting all tangled in each other, Luna leaned over them and kissed each. Her men. Draco might think they both belonged to Harry and Harry might think Draco was still a bit of an intruder, but Luna knew better. They both belonged to her.  



End file.
